Beyond The Unknown
by Xylious
Summary: It had all been another grand adventure. Arendelle was in good hands with her sister and Kristoff. Yet something still bugged Elsa. Now free from her responsibilities she explores her new home to find the answers to her questions. Starts off at the ending of Frozen 2.


Beyond the Unknown

Summary

It had all been another grand adventure. Arendelle was in good hands with her sister and Kristoff. Yet something still bugged Elsa. Now free from her responsibilities she explores her new home to find the answers to her questions.

Discalimer: I do not own anything. It's all owned by the Mouse Overlord.

AN: Firstly there are some **MAJOR** spoilers for Frozen 2 in this Fic. Please read with caution if you decide to proceed without watching the movie first. I highly recommend watching the movie for context too. Also as a means to curb those spoilers the summary is a little vague. With that out of the way I would like to say that this idea came to me after seeing the ending to the movie. I felt that everything was tied up nicely with a satisfying conclusion. That being said I also thought that they left somethings up in the air for a potential sequel in the future. This fic aims to explore some of that. Enjoy.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"_Flashbacks"_

Riding Nokk across the frozen sea towards home with Gale at her back was invigorating. Elsa couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she rode into the rising sun. It was a majestic sight to behold, Atahallen* was glowing as the golden rays of sunlight reflected off the frozen glacier. The north wind brushing against Elsa's face carried the fresh scent of the Dark Sea. It still amazed her how _fast_ Nokk was. Be it on land or across the sea; the pure speed that it could reach was something Elsa could only dream of reaching, even with her powers. It had made the journey from the mainland to the mythical glacier a trivial matter. Whereas before such a trip would have taken days to reach depending on the condition of the sea and winds. It would also have been a very perilous journey.

As she neared the glacier Elsa pondered on the reputation the Dark Sea had, comparing it to what she now knew to be true. In the past many Arendellian ships had avoided the area in fear of the violent storms and massive tidal waves that could appear seemingly out of nowhere. '_I guess the sprits were the reason the sea gained it's name.'_ Elsa thought with a slight grimace as she looked across the calm reflective surface of the very same sea she now travelled across. Thinking back on it the 35 years worth of angry spirits attacking anything that they perceived as a threat would definitely get negative attention. The area surrounding the north had always been overcast with storm clouds. Rough waves were a common sight. However it was the sheer unpredictability of the sea that had made navigating it a extremely perilous endeavor. If one had to pass through the area they would have to be very desperate.

"But I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore." Elsa smiled as she ran her hand across the ice empowered Nokk frosty mane. She could feel her connection with the water spirit now in ice form as it sent a feeling of confirmation through their link. Out off all 5 spirits Elsa was the only one that could communicate with words and therefore people. The others used a more primal form of communication. Although they didn't speak words, they understood them and could send out their intentions and feelings. It was difficult to describe to other people how she _knew_ what the spirits wanted to say. Elsa remembered telling Anna that they had decided that Arendelle deserved to stand. What she didn't mention was that when she had awoken from her enchanted stasis, the spirits all but screamed at her to return to Arendelle. After the threat of the massive surge of water had been dealt with, Elsa had felt acceptance and gratitude though the newly established connection she had with the 4 elementals.

Reaching the newly constructed entrance of Atahallen. Elsa dismounted Nokk which bowed to her and faded into the sea as she set foot on the crystal dock she had made. Returning the gesture and giving it thanks Elsa turned and made her way towards her second home away from home, her new shimmering cape billowing behind her as Gale swirled around her torso. Whereas before there was only a desolate area with a simple gap in the glacial cliff serving as the entrance; there now stood in it's place a grander, more majestic structure. The once empty beach was replaced with a dock similar to that of the one present in Arendelle. It was created with the symbols of each of the 4 elements engraved into the magical crystalline material and reached out into the sea. She had made it as a precaution incase Anna had wanted to visit her. Elsa snorted as she knew there was no doubt that Anna would make the journey to the magical river that their mother had sung to them about. It was only a matter of finding the time to get away form her royal duties that prevented Anna from already being present at the moment. Knowing her sister Elsa could also guess that the visit from Anna would be sooner rather than later.

Moving past the dock Elsa glanced at the main entrance to her home. The grand archway stood at least 50 feet from the ground up, with large imposing crystalline doors what were all tall as the cliff they were attached to. At the center of the doors was the crest of all 5 of the elements displayed proudly for all to admire. Each symbol glowed with the elements respective colours. Elsa approached the doors and opened them with a wave of her hand and flair of her magic. The heavy doors followed the Ice Queen's gesture and swung open smoothly. Under normal circumstances Elsa figured that it would take at least 5 to 10 normal men to even budge the doors much less open both of them with the ease she had just demonstrated. She had purposely made them that way after learning her lesson with her first castle. '_Then again I didn't expect to have a squad of my own guards along with those two Weaselton goons besieging the place.' _Elsa thought with a frown. She had wanted her new home to be much better defended against any unwanted trespassers. Especially due to the magical nature of the glacier.

Closing the entrance behind her, the doors sealed with a light crackle of ice which reverberated down the expanded entranceway. Elsa had used her powers to widen the once narrow passageway into the heart of the glacier. When she had first arrived it could only accommodate one person comfortably. Now it was a long hallway made in her signature crystalline style. The ceiling of the hallway was now a comfortable 25 feet with glowing chandeliers and lamps lit with violet fire illuminating the way. The crystalline walls were decorated with the pulsing diamond shaped emblems of each element guiding the way further into the depths of the glacier.

As Elsa continued her trek to the heart of her home, Gale the wind spirit made use of the free space to whirl about happily. The only sign of the spirit being present was the autumn leafs weaving patterns through the air in synchronization. Elsa felt the wonder the wind spirit sent her as it flew through the hallway. "Im glad you like the changes I made Gale." Elsa said in reply to the wild breeze. "I sort of have a talent for creating buildings with my gift." the Ice Queen added with a small smirk rather proud that her addition to the ancient glacier was appreciated. "You should definitely come with me to see the castle I built on the North Mountain in Arendelle." Feeling a confirmation being sent her way Elsa continued to make her way deeper. "I think you and Marshmallow would get along just fine." Elsa remarked as her thoughts fell onto the second eldest of her sentient creations.

The hallway Elsa was moving though opened up to a massive chasm which sported a gleaming icy bridge that closed the gap. Elsa had used the platforms she had created to leap frog across the gap as a foundation for the bridge that now occupied the space. It would have been rather inconvenient to have to jump across those platforms all the time after all. Crossing the bridge Elsa continued through another hallway into a wide atrium. Large crystalline columns of ice lined the walls leading to the entrance of Elsa's inner sanctum within the glacier. Golden sunlight now shone through the ceiling. She had choose _not _to have a colossal chandelier hanging precariously above her head ready to fall at the first sign of an crossbow bolt. Instead Elsa had replaced the natural ice formation with a thick patterned crystal skylight. The material could be made as clear as glass if she so wished but now it was opaque to better diffuse the sunlight more evenly. This gave the atrium a golden glow much like how the upper room in her ice castle had before when the sun would hit the mountain.

Making her way towards the inner chamber Elsa reflected on the discoveries she had made in the room. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she remembered having seen some of her parents early interactions when they were younger. The young pair had obviously been smitten with each other. She could still see the smile on her mother's face as she asked with interest what book her father had been reading at the time. Though it was quite obvious that the young Northuldran had merely used the book as an opening to get her father to open up. Giggling at the knowledge that her mother was the one who made the first step in their growing relationship, she could see where Anna inherited her courage from.

As she made her way to the center of the inner chamber Elsa's thoughts continued to focus on her parents. As she did various images from her past with them were displayed on the walls of the circular room. Elsa had changed the room to the uniform shape it had been in before. The walls were now evenly smooth with a mirror like shine to them that allowed the visions of the past to be more clearly displayed. She could still command the room to show her the physical memories but they lacked colour and personality so she preferred the images. As the ice queen saw all the happy moments with her parents and a young Anna the images continued to shift through time. A creeping feeling of guilt began to form in the pit of Elsa's stomach as she watched and listened to the memories of the past. Her parents had been seeking answers about her powers when they had made their final voyage. Although Anna had said that she bore no blame for their parents decisions and ultimate fate; she couldn't help feeling guilty. Although she had accepted the passing of the previous king and queen it only served to lessen the immense guilt she felt not dispel it.

As Elsa was lost in thought a vision of her parents tucking her and Anna in, telling them the story of the Enchanted Forest and the Northuldra people was shown. Focusing on the vision being showed to her Elsa watched her mother intently. This had been the night of the accident that had given Anna her streak of platinum hair. In the past Elsa had overlooked the events that had happened earlier in the evening instead choosing to lament on her actions that nearly cost Anna her life. Her mother had only stared uncomfortably as the story was told by her father. She watched as the king finished the tale and saw the younger version of Anna say that she loved the person who saved their father. A smile graced Elsa's face at that comment. Now that she had known it was her mother that saved her father that day she couldn't help it. The scene continued as she saw her mother tucking her younger self into bed and leaving the room with a kiss to her forehead.

The vision then shifted to outside the door as she saw her mother Queen Iduna of Arendelle frown with an expression of what looked like guilt across her face. Recalling the story that had just been told by her father and what Elsa now knew about the former queen. It was no great leap in logic to see that her mother had been feeling guilty about keeping her true heritage a secret. After all the previous King of Arendelle her grandfather had just been slain by the Northuldrans in an attack. She knew the truth of the matter but she could understand her mother's decision to keep it under wraps from her father.

Elsa watched her mother enter the king's private study where her father was sitting behind his desk drinking from a wine glass. At the sound of the door opening her father turned to look up at his wife. "_I take it they needed a little more help to get to sleep?"_ he said with a teasing smirk. Her mother however merely frowned at the comment. She held her arms in a posture that Elsa had recognised Anna doing when she was nervous. Seeing his wife's expression Agnarr set the glass down onto his desk and got up from his seat. _"My love is something wrong?"_ the king said as he approached the queen. At his concerned reaction the tears Elsa could see her mother holding back finally burst though the dam as her father moved to embrace the queen. Iduna readily accepted the embrace from the king as she let out a few tears and sobs. Elsa watched on as the image of her father comforted her mother running a hand down her back and whispering reassurances to her.

After a moment the queen finally broke the embrace and took her husband's hands into her own. "_I have to tell you something my love." _ The queen managed out while not meeting Agnarr's eyes. "_It's something that I have been keeping since the day we met all those years ago." _The king meanwhile simply squeezed her hand and lifted her chin up while gazing into her eyes. "_I love you." _At his assurance Iduna took a deep breath and continued "_I need to tell you about my past and where I'm from." _Agnarr ran a hand down the side of the queen's face looking at her lovingly "_I'm listening."_

So it was that Elsa saw her mother tell her father about how she was the daughter of an old Northuldran family. How she grew up in the Enchanted Forest with the spirits living together in harmony. The chief at the time the dam had been built was none other than her grandfather. Elsa grimaced at that knowledge. To know that her grandfather and great grandfather had both perished in combat against each other was a harrowing thought. Shaking her head from her morbid thoughts Elsa continued to look at the scene and her father.

Agnarr kept quiet as he listened to his wife's tale. His face neutral the entire time. Iduna looked up at the Agnarr and finally said "_I was there that day." _He looked confused for a moment as the queen continued. "_The day your father and my grandfather gathered to celebrate the new dam." _At this revelation the kings eyes widened but he remained silent letting his wife continue. "_Everything was going fine, the spirits were happy and in harmony. When you approached with the procession from Arendelle I was immediately drawn to you." _The queen continued but this time a light blush had formed on her face. At this revelation the king couldn't help the small smirk that graced his face. "_When the fighting started you were knocked down and had bashed your head against the ground. I called the spirits for help and they came." _Along side the image of her mother the scene that she spoke was displayed. Elsa saw the wind rise and could see Gale swirl protectively around the young pair as the fighting between the two factions grew fiercer. She watched as the younger version of her mother pulled her father onto a cart and hide under a sheet.

The image of the younger duo faded as her mother finished her tale. Elsa watched intently as her father processed the bombshell that was just dropped onto him. Agnarr let his arms slide into his wife's hands and continued to gaze into her eyes silently. The queen meanwhile still had a nervous expression on her face. Finally the king leaned in and took the queens lips in a surprisingly steamy kiss. Elsa gawked at the sight having caught an eyeful before she could fully averted her gaze from her father's sudden action. Blushing slightly at the awkward feeling of watching your parents kiss. Elsa found that the floor of the chamber was suddenly very interesting.

The image of Agnarr meanwhile let out a light chuckle at his wife's expression after they broke their kiss. "_Iduna where you come from doesn't matter to me." _He said as he embraced her. "_The fact that you were the one who saved me and gave up everything for us to be together only makes me love you more." _The queen met his eyes as more tears spilled from hers. Elsa meanwhile watched on at how much her parents had loved each other. The image faded to black and Elsa was left looking at her own reflection. She thought about their final moments on the shipwreck she had witnessed with Anna. The wall showing her the scene in question. Looking onwards Elsa saw the form of her parents in an embrace as the water surged towards them. More guild built up inside her as tears began to flow from her eyes. Yet the scene continued to play out. Elsa couldn't look anymore and turned away as she heard the voices of her parents frantically cry out as the water breached the hull of the ship. She couldn't help but question _why. _Why did the sea have to take them. They had only wanted answers in the hopes that it could help their daughter. Why did the elements have to snuff out their lives over such a noble cause.

Elsa finally looked up as the sounds of her parents cut off. The image had frozen abruptly. Startled Elsa focused on the wall this time as something called out to her. Her hands began to frost up and her heart began to pound as the emblem underneath her feet began to spin. She looked on as the image of her parents embracing being displayed on the wall began to spin as well. It blurred into a rainbow of colours as Elsa was unable to tear her gaze from the wall. She began to sway from the motion of the lights becoming dizzy. In her current state she could not see the torrent of power flowing from the spinning emblem on the floor into her body. A sudden feeling of _power_ began to flow through Elsa's veins as whispers crept into her ears. '_Water has memories.' _The voice whispered, reminding her of Olaf. '_Water can bring life or death.' _Darkness began to swirl at the edge of Elsa's vision as the voice continued. '_Water can __**save **__them!' _the voice roared into her ears before the vision of the shipwreck flashed before her mind_ 'How could the ship have made it though the fog?' the voice of Olaf continued. "_Unless there was no one on the ship." Elsa finished her eyes wide at the implication. Suddenly the spinning lights on the wall froze completely.

This time it was not the shipwreck being shown. No, it was the actual ship. Instead of a lifeless blue facsimile of her parents Elsa was seeing the real thing. In the image they were embraced together as the water was almost engulfing them. Elsa began to breath heavily as she struggled to look on. "How?!" She hissed out. "I wasn't even there! How can I possibly save them from what has already happened!" She cried out angrily at the situation. '_Water can save them.'_ the same voice whispered. Suddenly Elsa became aware of just how much _power_ was flowing through her at the moment. "I wasn't there but the _water _was!" she gasped out in realization. Looking back at the scene Elsa slowly moved her now glowing hands towards the frozen image of her parents. As she did so she watched with wide eyed fascination as the water within the vision of the _past _began to _move _according to her _will. _ A choked grasp left her throat as she felt her connection to the elements surge forward. Gale who had been absent throughout the ordeal swirled around her hands as Elsa finally understood all that the whispers and visions were showing her.

She could save them. She realized. No, she _had _to save them! A look of determination found its way to her face as Elsa reached through time itself towards her parents aboard their ship. As she did so the water in the scene began to glow with her power. As time in the vision began to resume Elsa focused her efforts into fully engulfing her parents in the water. In her mind she remembered Anna. How she had been struck with ice magic through the heart and subsequently froze. She had been solid enough to break that monster of a man Han's sword. Elsa herself had just experienced such an event. From her point of view it was like she had dozed off and immediately awoken with no time have passed in between moments. She knew what she had to do. As the water consumed the form of her parents Elsa focused all her power into their hearts, the center of their very being. She did the same with what crew she could feel managing to get most if not all of them in her grasp. The effect was instantaneous their forms were frozen solid in a magical stasis.

As she did that the image being displayed finally resumed to normal speed. In that instance a colossal wave smashed into the ship tearing it asunder. However Elsa was unfazed as she used her power to hold the embracing form of her parents and the rest of the crew together. She watched as their unmoving forms tore through the remains of the ship and continued to float in the water. She knew she had to find a way to keep them protected. They had to be safe for the 6 years they had been missing. Elsa wracked her brain for ideas when she felt a nudge through her link to the elements. Nokk the water spirit had just given her a solution to her problem. Her parents ship had been close to Atahallen at the time it was sunk. In fact it had been their ultimate goal. It would serve as their haven Elsa thought to herself. She willed the water to condense into ice around their forms freezing them into one big iceberg while simultaneously pushing them towards the mythical glacier. With one problem solved another made itself known. How would she find them? This time the solution came from Burni the fire elemental. Within the iceberg a pale violet light began to emanate from it as the symbol for the fire elemental carved itself into the ice.

Elsa felt a rush of hope and excitement as the image showed the iceberg containing her parents colliding with the massive form of Atahallen. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as her trembling hands finally fell to her sides. The image before her showed the iceberg clearly attached to the glacier fusing itself into the bigger landmass of ice. Elsa sank to her knees as exhaustion took over and the enormity of what she had just done finally set in. She had just moved the water and exerted her power _6 years _into the _**past**_. Sweat was pouring down her face and her vision had began to darken. As she began to lose consciousness her only thoughts were '_Oh Anna is going to lose her mind over this._' Finally the Ice Queen fell forwards into unconsciousness. She was saved from having her face smashed into the hard floor by Gale who cushioned her fall before she could hit it.

* * *

Arendelle 4 days later.

Queen Anna of Arendelle was worried. Her sister the ice queen Elsa had not showed up at the palace for their planned game of charades. Anna _knew _her sister wouldn't miss their family game night without a reason. But Anna also knew that Elsa would have sent her a message with her powers if she had an emergency. As Anna began to pace around the room she let out worried mutterings. "What if something happed to her?!" she whispered to herself. "She wouldn't miss out on game night without telling me first." Anna continued to herself. Meanwhile Kristoff was watching the new queen pace back and forth. "Anna I'm sure she's just fine" he tried to reassure his fiancé. "She's probably just running a bit late. It's a rather far distance for her to cover even if she used that magic water horse." He said in a amused tone. The glare he received from the queen immediately shut him up. "I even asked Gale to send her a note. That was nearly a week ago." Anna continued to mutter having asserted her dominance over her fiancé. "Anna I think it was only 4 days actually." Kristoff attempted to correct his love, only to be ignored as Anna resumed her pacing.

Sighing Kristoff moved from his seated position on the couch and approached the distraught queen. Sven and Olaf continued to look on at the two, neither one wanting to interrupt the clearly volatile situation. As he reached the queen Kristoff embraced her in a hug. "We could always start without her?" As that sentence came out his mouth Kristoff was inwardly cursing his own brain. Had he just said that to the girl who literally climbed a wolf infested, frozen mountain to save her sister. The girl who had fully intended to sacrifice herself and take a fatal blow for the very same sister. The one who would do nearly anything to protect said siste? Anna growled at him and punched his arm. The jolt of pain that surged though entire right arm quickly reminded him of who really wore the metaphorical pants in this relationship. "I uh, mean why don't we ask Gale to help us find her?" He said with grimace as he let go of Anna to rub the new sore spot on his arm.

Anna let out a sigh. "I already tried that but nothing happens when I call out to her." She replied with a frustrated look set upon her face. "I can't keep calling out a name hoping that an invisible spirit will answer me." She continued. '_Lets not forget that Elsa is the only one who can understand them clearly'._ She thought to herself inwardly. Kristoff glanced at where Olaf and Sven were seated chatting away. Well Olaf was chatting away Sven was just nodding his head. Looking back at Anna he tried once more to reassure her. "Look on the bright side, Olaf is still here so Elsa isn't in any real danger." At that Anna finally stopped and turned to Olaf. She watched the lovable snowman rearrange himself to help emphasize whatever point he was trying to make to Sven. Glancing at the clock in the room she saw that it was nearly 10 at night. Letting out a sigh Anna looked down to her hands. "I'm just worried that she's going to be so busy that she forgets all about me" Anna said worryingly.

Kristoff took this opportunity to embrace the love of his life again and reassure her once more. "Elsa will never forget you Anna. That's impossible." Anna looked up into Kristoff's eyes and sighed once more; how many times had she done that tonight? "I know." she muttered into his chest as she hugged him back. Kristoff looked down at Anna and couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Elsa. She had promised to be here tonight and stood Anna up. It had better be for a good reason. '_Though Elsa always has a good reason.'_ He mused as he ushered Anna to bed. The day had been a busy one with the integration of the Northuldrans and Arendellians still underway. Anna had made it a priority to see to it that their two peoples were united now more than ever. She had spent the entire day in meeting after meeting to discuss the plans on how to accomplish her dream. Family game night was meant to be the highlight of her day, instead it only added more stress to her already stressful day. As they tucked in for bed he reassured her once again that everything would be all right. If worse comes to worse they would travel in search of the ice queen themselves.

* * *

Several hours later once Anna was sure Kristoff was asleep; and based on the snores she heard. He was. She snuck out of their shared bed and made her way to out the door. Anna had no intention of letting Elsa get away with standing her up on game night. Making her way into her private study Anna grabbed a bag she had specifically prepared for such an occasion. With all the crazy things that has happened in the last few years Anna had taken to preparing a bag with all the necessities needed for an impromptu adventure/crisis/journey. '_And Kristoff said I was silly for being overly prepared.' _Anna snorted at the thought that went thought her head as she changed from her nightclothes to something more fitting for an adventure.

As she made her way out of the palace sneaking past the guards who would betray her position the instant they spotted her. Anna pondered on what she was going to do. The journey to the forest would take at least a day if she were to go at a casual pace, half a day if she pushed her horse. "Or it could be a really short trip if I had Nokk help me out." She whispered to herself. "That's a great idea!" A sudden voice sounded behind her. A scream nearly ripped itself out of her throat as Anna whirled around to face the source of the voice. Olaf stood there innocently staring at the queen of Arendelle. With her hands against her mouth Anna tried to calm her frantically beating heart. "Olaf!" She whisper screamed at him. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?!" Olaf continued to stare at her as he replied "Why I'm following you of corse! So where are we going?"

Finally managing to get her pulse under control Anna set a stern look at the snowman. "_We_ are notgoing anywhere. _I _am going to go find Elsa and find out why she stood me up for game night." She said though gritted teeth. Olaf frowned at the answer he received. "So we aren't going on another potentially life changing adventure with major consequences for the kingdom?" He asked with a straight face. Anna just stared at the snowman who returned her gaze with his own equally unblinking stare. Anna began to chew her bottom lip as a sudden feeling of nervousness began to build up. "I'm not sure Olaf." Anna said honestly. "I just have this feeling that somethings wrong." The queen continued. Looking out towards the docks and the water that reflected the moon in the sky. "I just know that I need to get to Elsa." Looking back at Olaf Anna saw him with a look of understanding and disappointment. When she saw the look on his face Anna knew she had lost the battle. Sighing in defeat. "Fine Olaf you can come with me." Olaf's expression immediately brightened and he opened his mouth to cry out in joy.

Anna saw what was about to happen and quickly moved her hands to cover the snowman's mouth. "Shhh... quiet Olaf! We need to get out of Arendelle without anyone seeing us!" She said as she glanced around. Thankfully no one was nearby. The streets heading towards the docks were empty in the early twilight hours. Olaf realized what she had said and nodded his head in acknowledgment. Letting her hands drop from the snowman Anna made sure the way was clear again before quietly making her way to the docks, Olaf right behind her.

Once at her destination. Anna glanced into the water and her own reflection intent on calling forth the Nokk for transportation. "Uh hello sprit of the water. It's me Anna sister of the ice spirit." Anna said with as straight a face as any normal person. Well normal for a person talking to water. She felt really silly for doing it too as nothing happened; well at least she wasn't singing into it. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear she continued to try and summon the elusive water spirit. "I think Elsa is in trouble and I need to get to her fast." She pleaded with the water. Again there was no visible sign that the spirit had heard her. Shaking her head Anna once again pleaded towards the water. "I know you're out there please help me. I just want to make sure Elsa is alright." Once again seeing no visible change. Was she really going to have to sing to the water? Anna finally gave up after waiting for what felt like hours. Which was in reality 10 minutes, and turned away from the water in frustration. As she was making her way back to the castle and stables she heard Olaf make a happy squeal. Hope blossomed in her chest as she turned towards the water.

She quickly saw what Olaf had been looking at. Out of the surf appeared the form of a horse. Quickly making her way to the pier Anna approached the Nokk which had now fully formed. It was conveniently chewing on a bit made out of ice with reigns attached to it. Anna smiled as the Nokk bowed to her. She returned the gesture and mounted the magical water horse. After helping Olaf settle in front her she quickly made off towards the enchanted forest. As the Nokk sped through the water at an inhumane speed the surrounding landscape becoming a blur, Anna finally realized why Elsa loved ridding the spirit. Letting out a cheer as the Nokk leapt and cleared a massive wave before continuing at breakneck speed across the water Anna knew she would arrive in record time. The feeling of pure speed was invigorating.

The sun was beginning to rise when the Nokk arrived at their destination. Anna had fallen asleep sometime during the journey and had used Olaf as a pillow resting her head on top of his. The Nokk being made out of water and magical in nature meant that it was as stable as a water bed. Anna still being tired from her decision to sneak off during bedtime had never stood a chance. The current Queen of Arendelle was rousted from her sleep as the water spirit gently shook her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and letting out a yawn Anna was not expecting to see a frozen crystalline dock in front of her. She had expected to be facing a Northuldran camp in the enchanted forest. "Um Nokk.." Anna trailed off. "I was hopping to get to Elsa in the enchanted forest." She glancing at her surroundings. The Nokk meanwhile simply nickered at her and gestured it's head towards the clearly magic dock and the very big doors attached to the glacier. Quickly putting 2 and 2 together Anna realized what the spirit was trying to tell her. "Ooh is Elsa in there?" She asked the water spirit for confirmation. The spirit it question only nickered again. Realizing that was all she was going to get Anna dismounted the horse and pulled Olaf along with her. As she set foot on the dock the Nokk bowed to her and sunk into the sea.

After setting Olaf down and waking him up. They both made their way towards the massive doors. Olaf looked around with wonder ooh-ing and aaahh-ing at the sights around him. "Anna this looks like the door to Marshmellow's castle!" The snowman said excitedly! Waving his hands and pointing towards the doors that towered over the pair. Anna glanced up and could clearly see her sister's design on all the structures present. Approaching the doors Anna brought a hand up to knock on the door. As her knuckles made contact with the imposing barrier Anna winced as no sound reverberated out like she was expecting. Instead she was treated to a dull chunk of ice and a sore hand. '_God these doors must be super think too!' _Anna thought to herself with disdain. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy." Muttering to herself, she then tried to push the door open to no avail. Heaving with all her might and force made no change to the imposing doors. "How does Elsa even open these thing!" She cried out in visible frustration. "She probably uses her powers." Came the casual reply from the snowman. At that response Anna let out some dark mutterings as she continued with no success to budge the doors. "Stupid sister..stupid...ice powers."

After a few minutes. A little winded from pushing against the large door, Anna looked to Olaf who was just observing her quietly. "Any ideas Olaf?" Anna breathed out as she tried to catch her breath. Olaf meanwhile just stared at the doors and shrugged with a simple. "Nope." Anna treated the snowman with a deadpan look before she sat down and started digging into her bag. After a few moments of rummaging through the bag she finally found what she was looking for. With a triumphant "Aha!" Anna pulled out a climbing pic axe. "Maybe I can climb the doors and find a way inside from above!" The strawberry blond then proceeded to swing the axe at the door only for it to bounce off the smooth ice, slip from her already shaky grasp and slide into the sea. "Oh cmon!" She cried out in frustration. This entire ordeal was beginning to become an exercise in pissing her off.

At the end of her rope the Queen of Arendelle glared at the imposing doors and finally let out a scream of rage. "ELSA!" She bellowed. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THESE DOORS RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME GOD I AM GOING TO-" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as the doors slid open enough for her to squeeze though. In the middle of her rant Anna was huffing with anger. Glaring at the minuscule gap in door she marched towards it and began to squeeze herself in. Olaf meanwhile simple waltzed in without an issue or a care in the world. Anna having squeezed her way past the doors looked around the hallway. "Oh yea this is Elsa's handiwork alright." She confirmed as she could clearly identify the design and style of everything. "She and her ice castles." Anna muttered under her breath and began to make her way down the halls. A few steps into the hallway she was met with a flurry of leafs and a strong breeze. "Gale!" Anna exclaimed in surprise. The wind spirit happily swirled around the queen. "Is this why you haven't been answering me?" Anna asked in realization. "You opened the door!" Gale actions only confirmed Anna's assumption. As the spirit twirled around her before moving to the animated snowman.

Olaf laughed happily as he and Gale interacted with each other. Anna however understood the significance of Gale's presence in the ice castle. If she was trapped here where was Elsa? Looking down the hallway Anna began to make her way through it. Her pace beginning to quicken. Gale and Olaf were hot on her trail. The strawberry blond soon broke out into a run as she crossed the chasm bridge and made her way into the atrium. '_Elsa please be alright_.' Anna frantically thought. Finally reaching the inner chamber of the castle Anna's heart felt like it stopped in her chest as she saw the prone from of Elsa faced down on the ground in the middle of the chamber. "ELSA!" Anna cried as she made her way and slid on her knees towards her sister.

As she cradled Elsa's body in her arms she quickly checked all her vitals. Thankfully Elsa had a pulse so she wasn't dead. Anna felt relief flood through her as she discovered her sister was merely knocked out and not in fact dead. Looking down the rest of her body the queen of Arendelle noticed that her sister's hands were both frosted over and blue. Grabbing the appendages and inspecting them closer Anna found that both of Elsa's hands were indeed frozen solid. Not knowing what that meant or how to treat the frozen handsciles Anna merely cradled Elsa's body and began to chant. "Elsa! Please please wake up." Over and over again as tears began to flow form her eyes. Although she couldn't see it Anna's tears that touched Elsa's body were absorbed into her skin. Causing the room to light up with life.

Soon the floor beneath both sisters began to light up and the symbols representing each element began to glow one by one. Finally when all 4 were fully lit the 5th symbol underneath the sisters lit up. At that moment Elsa's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Feeling Elsa move and hearing her gasp Anna quickly pulled away from the embrace. Blue eyes met blue as Elsa groggily met her sisters concerned gaze. "Anna?" Elsa breathed out in confusion. The current Queen of Arendelle didn't reply as she embraced her sister again. This time letting the tears flow freely. "Oh Elsa." She sobbed "When you missed game night I thought something had happed to you." Anna cried into Elsa's chest as she continued to sob.

Confused Elsa could only return the embrace. She had yet to notice the state her hands were in. "Anna I've only been out for a couple of minutes how could I have missed game night that's still 4 days away?" Elsa still feeling the effects of her previous activities, couldn't fully comprehend what was currently happening. This time Anna pulled away and stared at the ice queen. "Elsa I haven't heard from you since I asked Gale to send you my letter." She said through the occasional sob. "That was nearly a week ago." She added. Elsa's eyes widened at what she had just heard. Finally the gravity of the situation hit the ice queen as she made to sit up only to feel completely exhausted. She let out a groan as feeling started to kick in and Elsa found out that there was an almost unbearable ache in both her hands.

Glancing down at them revealed that both hands were still frozen with a blue tint to them. Elsa just stared at her hands. "Anna m-my h-h-hands" She managed to shutter out. As both sisters looked at the offending appendages Anna gently grasped both hands in her own. She began to slowly rub the frozen hands with the own warm ones. The effect was instant as Elsa let out a sigh in relief as the ache in her hands began to subside the frost thawing. Seeing the effect she was having on the ice queen Anna continued to rub her sisters hands. "Elsa I need to know what happed to you." Anna said with a worried expression on her face.

Elsa merely lifted her head to look at her sister having laid down due to her fatigue. "I was moving water." She said in a serious tone. Anna merely stared at her sister as she stopped rubbing momentarily before continuing. "Elsa I know that isn't the full story tell me what happed or I _will_ stop."Anna said in her "Queen voice" as Kristoff had aptly named. Elsa signed knowing that there was no winning this battle. She began to tell Anna about the events leading up to her current state. Meanwhile a snowman and collection of leaves watched the two innocently.

* * *

Some time later both sisters were standing on a new platform off the side of the glacier. Anna was looking at the violet section of the ice in disbelief the markings of the fire spirit was vaguely discernible from the powdery looking ice. "So let me get this straight." She began as she glanced suspiciously at her sister. "You were feeling guilty about what happened to mother and father even after I told you it wasn't your fault." As Elsa made to interrupt her Anna shushed her "Apapapap don't interrupt me Elsa." Elsa closed her mouth in response and had the decency to look embarrassed. Anna then continued her rant. "So you came to this magic river that our mother sung to us about that isn't actually a _river _at all, but a large frozen glacier."

Nodding in confirmation to Anna. The current queen shook her head at the former queen. "You came here to see what really happened to our parents even after you saw with your own two eyes the shipwreck and their final moments with your powers." At this point Elsa again made to interrupt but Anna was having none of it. "Sush you." She silenced her elder sister. "Then after seeing them about to be drowned live in front of you. You use your powers to reach 6 years into the _past_ to freeze them into a giant ice berg." At this point Elsa could only reply with a simple "Yes." As she looked up at the violet block of ice ahead of them. Anna meanwhile was still processing the sheer magnitude of what Elsa had done. An awkward silence fell between the siblings. The only sound was that of the ocean and breeze with Gale and Olaf playing in the background. Finally having enough of the silence Elsa looked over to her sisters stoic face. "Anna." She began nervously. "Please say something." At her words the younger sister snapped out of her "processing mode" and into her freaky new reality. Anna finally shrugged and looked at her sister with a deadpanned look. "Eh at this point Elsa I don't think I can be surprised with anything you do anymore." This was said with exasperation and a little bit of acceptance. Elsa at this point let out a giggle which slowly turned into a full blown laughing fest between both sisters.

Anna whipped a few tears from her eyes as she exclaimed "I mean you can create sentient ice creatures with your magic. Is there anything you can't do with your powers?" Elsa meanwhile continued to laugh before she managed to calm herself down enough answer with a witty reply. "Well I can't seem to keep you away." At her sisters look of indignation Elsa burst out into giggles again. Anna feeling a offended by the ice queen's comment delivered swift retribution but digging her hands into the elder's sides and began tickling her. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as she began to cave under the merciless onslaught of her younger sister. After a few moments of floundering around Elsa finally admitted defeat. "OK hahhaha OK Anna you win I'm sorry" Elsa managed though fits of laughter.

The young queen satisfied with her swift victory finally let the elder relax and ceased her vicious assault. "Don't even joke about that Elsa." She said with a serious tone. Elsa meanwhile only smiled at her sister before they both glanced back at the violet ice. "Should I unfreeze it now?" Elsa asked with a bit of nervousness creeping into her voice. Anna meanwhile had a more firm reply. "Yes Elsa. It's been 6 years since they left. I think it's time we bring them home." Looking up at the oddly coloured ice Elsa let her power flow and melted the ice. Figures could clearly be seen in the rapidly thawing ice. Anna immediately recognized the embracing figure of her parents. As the ice fully thawed, colour began to return into the blue statues which now lay on the enchanted platform Elsa had made.

Anna held her breath and Elsa's hand as they both waited a moment to see if what they were seeing was real. As life returned to the once frozen crew members and their parents. The first to move was their father who simply embraced their mother tighter while the words which were frozen on the tip of his tongue were finally released. " -ove you Iduna." He said with his eyes shut tight expecting the end to come for him and his love. King Agnarr was expecting a cold and watery demise. Instead he was greeted with two adult sized missiles which bowled both him and his beloved over onto the smooth icy surface. Twin cries of "PAPA and MAMA!" respectively. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden appearance of sunlight the former king could not contain his shock at seeing both his daughters there on top of him and his wife. "Elsa?!" He began as queen Iduna similarly was bewildered by the sudden change in setting. Especially with her youngest daughter wrapped around her torso bawling her eyes out incoherently. "Anna?" Iduna gasped out from the tight embrace.

Both daughters had been filled with jubilation when they had seen their parents move. They had immediately charged the embracing duo and proceeded to tackle hug them into the ground. Meanwhile the crew of the sunken ship merely looked around in utter confusion. Many of them had seen the unearthly wave towering above the ship ready to take them to Davy Jone's locker. Indeed nearly all of them had accepted their fate. Then the next moment they were standing on a smooth platform with no wave in sight and only clear skies above. Their first thoughts were that they all had perished and this was just heaven. That theory was quickly disproven as they witnessed both the heir of Arendelle and the princess tackle their king and queen. They could easily recognize both individuals in question what with Anna being a practical clone of the queen and Elsa having the very distinct platinum blond hair. The theory of them being dead was quickly brought back to life however as what appeared to be a talking snowman approached them. "Hi I'm Olaf do you have any thoughts about gaining knowledge with age and the inevitability of death?" He questioned the person who appeared to be the captain of the ship.

Back with the royal family of Arendelle both Agnarr and Iduna were still on the ground unable to move due to each of them being pinned down by a daughter. The king was the first who managed to move Elsa from her position on top of him to sit up a bit. He was still unsure if he was still alive or if he had indeed died on the ship. As Elsa managed to control her tears and sobs at reuniting with her long dead parents a massive smile broke across her face. The king regained his bearings and finally looked at his eldest daughter. Noting her sharper features, longer hair and clothing choice he repeated his previous statement with more confusion and disbelief. "Elsa?" Looking at her very much alive father Elsa replied with a smile and another embrace "Papa!"

This time the king managed to stop himself from getting driven into the ground. As he embraced his daughter properly he could only frown in confusion. "Elsa what are you doing here? Where are we? Where is the ship? What are you wearing?" Agnarr asked rapidly. Elsa merely laughed as she heard the king's last question. Agnarr spared a look towards his wife who was in a very similar position with Anna holding on to her for dear life. Elsa let go of her father and smiled at him again. "It's a very very long story papa." She said as she still couldn't believe what she had accomplished. King Agnarr was still confused. "Are you sure we aren't dead?" He asked. At this Elsa let out a small laugh. "No. Papa you aren't dead." "Right darling, and that isn't a moving snowman behind you. Talking to the captain." He commented with the same deadpanned tone of voice Anna often used. Elsa turned and just giggled again. "Papa that's just Olaf, I made him together with Anna from my magic." She explained as if it was normal for someone to just magically create a lifeform.

The queen who had finally managed to pry her youngest daughter off her, sat up into a sitting position with Anna next to her. Anna was still clinging to her mother but it was just an arm rather than her entire torso. "Elsa what happened and where are we?" At her mother's question Elsa smiled and replied. "We are currently on Atahallen. At the end of the Dark Sea." At her words both parents gasped as they finally got the chance to look at where they were. Instead of the dark thunder clouds and rough waters that were usually present in the Dark Sea. They were greeted to the sight of a clear sky and water that was calm enough to be used as mirror. Queen Iduna frowned " Elsa Atahallen is a river this is a glacier." The former Queen said with a frown. This time Anna was the one who answered. "Mama, a glacier is just a frozen river." At this the former queen just mouthed an oh. Still there were more questions than answers.

Elsa meanwhile took the time to get to her feet. The king seeing his chance followed suit. Lookout to the various crew members awkwardly standing around. Elsa smiled before she addressed the captain. "Captain I see you lost your ship. Do you require a new one?" As she addressed him the captain turned from his philosophical conversation with a snowman of all things to address the ice queen. "Princess I don't know how we got here but last I saw of the ship, it was definitely lost to us. A new one would be appreciated but I don't see how we are going to get one way out here. Maybe once we return to Arendelle." He said being as professional as his rank dictated. Elsa made to correct him instinctively but stopped short as she really thought about the situation. If Anna was now the queen then she was back to being a princess. Or where they both now princesses since their parents were alive and still technically King and Queen? Shrugging that thought off Elsa only smirked as she let her power flair out from her arms and into the sea next to the platform.

Everyone one the platform looked to the side as a piece of ice literally burst free of the water a began to reform into a large elegant Arendellian ship complete with sails and the billowing flag of Arendelle. The crew and the former king and queen could only stare in disbelief at what Elsa had accomplished. Anna on the other hand merely snorted into her mothers arm "show off." Elsa finished with her creation looked back at the captain. "Will this be enough to house everyone Captain?" She asked with a smirk already knowing the answer. The captain at this point had his mind blown consecutively in such a short period of time that he just accepted this as his new reality. Nodding to the Ice Queen. "Yes your highness. I think this would be more than suitable to get us home?" He said as more of a question towards his crew than an answer for Elsa. Said crew merely choose not to question how a mighty ship just sprouted out of the ice, instead choosing to board it and begin preperations.

As the crew boarded the newly created vessel. The two elder royals took this chance to get some well deserved answers from their daughters. Surprisingly Anna was the one who began to fill them in. Elsa merely looked on at the sight of her family complete at last after what felt like decades. The loss of her parents and near loss of her sister almost drove her off the edge. Having them all back together again was like a dream come true. Done with her musings for now Elsa tuned back into the conversation as her mother asked her a question. "I'm sorry mother could you repeat that?" She had genuinely missed what her mother had asked her. Queen Iduna just smirked at her eldest and repeated her question. As she was doing so Elsa finally noticed a blushing Anna behind the former queen waving her hands across her neck in a cut motion. "I said when can I expect grandkids from you? Elsa meanwhile turned a bright pink due to her pale complexion and started to splutter out a response. "W-well I-uhh am-was busy with being ah q-queen and now I have my d-duties to the forest and spirits." She tried to explain through the embarrassment.

As this was going on Olaf, Gale, and Nokk watched on from the sidelines as the family bonded after finally being reunited. "You know I'm so glad I can finally understand everything that has happened since we left Arendelle. All this timey whimey stuff gave me a major headache." Olaf said as he leaned onto Nokk who merely nickered at him. Olaf nodded in agreement "Yea I'm so glad my theory about water having memory was partially wrong. Turns out water has a lot more than just memory." He said sagely as Gale twirled around him. "I knew everything would make sense once I was older! I was right!" Olaf exclaimed to himself happilly. As the royals soon began to board the ship. Elsa who was the last to board the ship turned as she was moving and called out "Come on Olaf lets go home." Olaf looked onwards to his family with a smile. "Oh I can't wait to tell Kristoff about our kingdom changing adventure!" he said happily as the snowman boarded the ship which set sail immediately. It did so with an unnatural ease and bewildering speed. After all it was being pushed along by mysteriously strong wind and guided by mystical currents. As Elsa watched Atahallen get smaller and smaller in the distance she could only feel complete. Turns out going into the unknown and discovering what lied beyond said unknown was worth it after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Since I don't know the spelling of the mythical memory river from the movie I will just keep spelling it Atahallen until I can get an official source for the correct spelling.

Well I hope you enjoyed this small little project of mine. In my mind this really complements the ending of Frozen 2 and adds gasoline to an already bright fire. There are probably a few grammar mistakes still in the story but I'll iron them out later on. Hopefully none of them are too immersion breaking.

Update: Managed to get a round of proofreading in and corrected a few mistakes I found.


End file.
